


don't feel ashamed (you're what i need)

by binchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, bottom minho nation rise up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans
Summary: Minho is horny and insecure. Jisung fixes both of those problems.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 302





	don't feel ashamed (you're what i need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SariErrbody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/gifts).



> Ye  
> This is for @SariErrbody because I love her stories so freaking much  
> I don't know if she'll like it or not but here  
> hehe

Minho covered his mouth, trying to mask the sounds of his sobs. The floor of the public bathroom was sticky with unknown substances, but Minho didn't care. He just needed to get away from Jisung. 

Four hours in a hot car with his alpha was _not_ a good idea. Jisung's air conditioning system was broken, but even with the windows down, they were sweating like crazy. Minho had been studiously avoiding Jisung's adoring gaze, shifting slightly away when Jisung gently stroked his hair. They had stopped to get gas, and Jisung had headed into the small store to pick up some water for Minho. The second the door had closed behind Jisung, Minho had bolted to the small outbuilding that housed the public bathrooms. 

His cock was so hard it was painful. And he hated himself for it. He wasn't even in heat, and he _still_ couldn't control himself around Jisung.

He flashed back to three nights ago when Jisung was fingering him, and he had cummed all over his lower stomach. Jisung had smirked. "You stupid little slut, you'll get off on anything as long as it's in your ass, yeah? You're lucky I'm even doing this. You should thank me for touching you, God knows I could do better." 

Minho had immediately whispered his safe word and rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow. Jisung had immediately pulled him into his arms, rocking him gently against his chest. "I didn't mean it, baby, I swear. I don't understand, you usually like it when I say things like that." 

Minho tried to pull away but Jisung held him tightly. 

"You just...you..." Minho's voice was thick with tears. "I _know_ you could do better. You settled for me, I know you did. You're so...you're so handsome, and...and powerful, and you know how to m-make people feel good, and I'm n-none of those things."

Jisung slowly pulled away and stared at Minho. "Don't you _dare_ say that. Ever." He looked _angry,_ barely concealed rage in his eyes. "You're fucking wrong. I didn't settle for you. If anything, you settled for me."

Minho was startled out of his flashback by a loud pounding on the door. " _Hyung!_ " Jisung shouted. "Open the fucking door!" 

Minho slapped a hand over his mouth again and screamed as loud as he could into his hand until his throat was burning and raw.

The banging got louder. "MINHO!" 

Minho knew Jisung was worried since he dropped the _hyung_ honorific.

He reached over and flipped the lock before retreating back to his corner. Jisung burst into the small bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He looked at Minho's tear-streaked face and gently took his hand. "Baby boy..." Minho's dick only got harder at the pet name. He started to sob again, it was so uncomfortable to the point that it was painful. Jisung stroked his cheek softly. "Come on, Mini. Talk to me. Talk to daddy."

Minho almost screamed again. Precum was dribbling down his thighs and down to his ankles. He already had a huge wet patch on the front of his shorts. And Jisung wasn't helping, calling himself daddy.

Jisung kissed away a tear gently. "Baby, what happened?" 

" _Stop!_ " Minho yelled, pulling away from Jisung. "Just stop! You're hurting me!"

Jisung looked bewildered. " _How?_ "

Minho gestured to his crotch. Jisung followed his gaze and his eyes softened. "Oh shit."

He smiled slightly. "My sweet boy, you should have told me." He moved to touch it but Minho cringed away. 

Jisung's face fell. "Is this...is this about a few days ago?"

Minho shook his head desperately. 

"Baby, you're horny, it's completely fine. I know the weather isn't helping at all. It looks like it hurts, my love. Let me help you."

Minho sniffled, looking completely miserable. "I'm so...so embarrassed. I'm not good enough for you, I'm too needy." 

It was his understanding that omegas had a low to average sex drive when they weren't in heat. But his was fucking high. A part of him knew it was because of Jisung. But he hated himself for it, he hated putting Jisung on the spot all the time. And after what he said a few days ago, Minho had been getting the feeling that Jisung was annoyed with how often Minho got hard. 

Jisung's gaze was soft as he leaned closer to Minho. "You're the best thing for me. Is this about the fact that you're an omega? I told you it doesn't matter how powerful we are. The only thing that matters is how much we love each other. And I love that you need me, baby, otherwise I couldn't be your daddy very well. Will you let me help you?" 

Minho's lower lip trembled as he nodded. 

Jisung gently rubbed his index finger over Minho's erection. Minho gasped, a single tear falling down his cheek. Jisung frowned. This was going to be tricky. Minho was _sensitive._ "Baby boy, how long have you had this?"

"I don't know...about 20 minutes before we got here." Minho sobbed, reaching out for Jisung. Jisung felt a surge of sympathy for his omega. He pulled him into his lap so that he was straddling one of Jisung's thighs. Minho pushed his head into the crook of Jisung's neck. Jisung held onto his hips and gently moved his thigh upwards. The older boy's entire body shuddered and a small moan left him. "Fuck my leg, baby." Jisung murmured, rubbing Minho's back softly. That was all the encouragement Minho needed.

He frantically rubbed against Jisung's leg, soft whimpers falling from his mouth. Jisung pushed his leg up to give Minho a better angle and he gasped, rolling his hips against Jisung. "M-more...I need more...I...daddy...more...it...feels so...g-good." He stuttered, pushing back against Jisung. 

Jisung braced a hand between Minho's shoulders, letting him continue the frantic bucking of his hips. He was already close, Jisung could tell. Minho's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glazed over, and his mouth was open slightly, his little pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

"That's right baby, get it all out." Jisung murmured soothingly. Minho rubbed himself faster, chasing his high.

It came crashing down on him mercilessly. White-hot pleasure coursed through his veins, turning him inside out. Minho let out a loud whine, his entire body convulsing. He slumped against Jisung's chest, gasping for breath. "Daddy...I...I c...my shor-"" 

Jisung shushed him. "I see baby, I see. My messy little boy, hm?" Jisung said, rubbing his nose against Minho's. Minho whimpered softly and pressed against Jisung. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I ruined our trip."

Jisung laughed quietly. "You didn't ruin anything, my love." 

He kissed Minho's lower lip, sucking gently before standing up and taking Minho's hand. 

"Next time, baby, just tell me you want to be fucked."


End file.
